El Rollo del Kyubi
by Soul Dreams
Summary: -Lo siento Sakura, tu corazón es negro como tu alma-se disculpó Minato mientras le golpeaba la frente impregnándole un Jutsu para retener sus poderes. -Al fin saldré de esta estúpida prisión-murmuró mientras se raspaba la frente deshaciéndose del sello que la mantenía cautiva. -Eres el elegido-dijo el viejo mientras le tocaba el corazón a un joven que lo miraba asustado.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno queridos lectores y lectoras, este es mi nueva historia ambientada en la antigua Japón, donde habían samuráis y ninjas. C;

Disfruten

_**Prólogo**_

_By: Katen Kyok_

_**Inmediaciones de Japón, año 1785.**_

Una pelirosa de escasos 14 años estaba frente a el consejo de Ninjas de la Aldea de Konoha, su expresión feliz e ilusionada nada ni nadie se la podía quitar, sus latidos eran a mil por minuto, su sonrisa nerviosa y rojizas mejillas le daban un aire inocente y hermoso.

Quién se iba a esperar que la joven Sakura Haruno llevaba más de 10 años entrenando en artes marciales y Kung-Fu, para obtener el más preciado rollo de las 5 Naciones Ninja que sólo el elegido obtendría con disciplina y empeño.

El mayor de los Consejales había llegado al gran "Salón de Nombramiento", donde la esperaba su título, por el que tantos años había entrenado y peleado hasta romperse los huesos, desgarrarse la piel y destrozar su mente.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios en forma de picos y actitud tranquila entró al Salón, alertando tanto a los consejales como a la pelirosa; quién le dió un vistazo a su amplio cabello rosado para alisarlo con sus manos rápidamente haciendo que su maestro, Sirius Uchiha riera un poco ante el nerviosismo de su preciada aprendíz pero callándo al notar que Minato se acercaba.

Minato Sakakami se paró frente a ella y tocó la coronilla de la cabeza rosa acariciando su cabello gentilmente, fué bajando lentamente ante la recatada mirada de los ancianos y el Uchiha, más la respiración entrecortada de la Haruno hizó que levitara un poco su mano algo arrugada, dejándo sólo el espacio de un centímetro entre su mano y el kimono negro de la chica.

El Sakakami frunció el ceño levemente mientras alejaba su mano del corazón de Sakura, extrañando a Sirius y aterrorisando a la joven mientras los ancianos a los lados del rubio bajaron sus cabezas en signo de pena y decepción.

Los amplios y brillantes ojos jades de Sakura se estremecieron ante la última acción del rubio picudo, el Uchiha temía que lo pensaba en los últimos días se hiciera realidad.

Minato sólo se alejó unos centímetros y negó silenciosamente, a últimas estancias, se fué en el silencio de todo el lugar junto con un pequeño sollozo de la Haruno mediante una enorme bola de energía azul y desapareció sin dejar rastro, signo de que no quería estar allí más.

La joven sólo respiró entre-cortadamente mientras lágrimas brillantes descendían de su níveo rostro, ahora marcado con las raspaduras y rayas que significaban su arduo trabajo y entrenamiento ninja.

La ira y el enojo la invadieron como un tsunami sin control alguno y, dejando de lado la cara aturdida de su maestro salió del recinto con sus puños llenos de energía verde, sus pasos se marcaron como el fuego en el piso de marfil del Salón.

Un grito ensordecedor se fluctuó por todo el palacio Hokage haciéndo que Sirius saliera disparado a los portones buscándo una melena rosa, más no esperaba encontrarse con el kimono oscuro de Sakura, eso ya se estaba poniendo feo.

Los gritos lejanos de los aldeanos de Konoha no se hicieron esperar y el fuego de las casas estaba consumiendolo todo, era la ira de Sakura que se estaba desatándo contra la pobre Aldea de Konoha...

Sirius intentó junto con los consejales bajar las innumerables escalera que conducían a la pequeña Aldea, pero era demaciado tarde...

El fuego consumía las diminutas casas y negocios, la inocencia de la joven a la que alguna vez consideró pequeña y delicada se había extinguido. Dejándo sólo una masa de odio y frustración.

Minato tenía la razón, la Haruno tenía el corazón negro por el odio y la codicia. Algo que la convertiría en un ser impuro para retener al espíritu del Zorro de Nueve Colas.

Se necesitó de todos los concejales para ayudar a los pobres aldeanos que quedaban vivos, junto con una ardua batalla entre Minato y Sirius contra Sakura, dejándola con un sello en su frente capaz de retener sus poderes como una camiseta de fuerza.

_**Continuará...**_

Vale vale, esto es algo nuevo.

Jaja los que se imaginaron un poco esta historia la hice como adaptación de la película **"Kung-Fu Panda".**

Pero claro que no tendrá los mismo sucesos de la peli, ya que la haré **Sasusaku**.

Como verán algunas amantes y fanáticas de Sakura Haruno (que yo también lo soy) Saku es la mala del cuento, por lo menos ahorita :D

No dejen de la do mi historia y espero que guste...

~Kissu Kissu


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias por el apoyo...

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Valle de la Hoja(Antiguo nombre: Aldea de Konoha), año 1,800.**_

El valle de la hoja era un pequeño valle muy propero a pesar de las pocas personas que pasaban por allí de camino. Los árboles eran hermoso y grandes, dadores de buena madera para hacer casas y otros objetos.

Los residentes de esta pequeña comunidad eran personas pacíficas, dadas a la agricultura y no a la guerra; manteniendo la paz con sus vecinos, como las colinas arenosas y las tierras altas de la lluvia. Nombres muy extraños en realidad, designados por ambiente en el que se desenvuelven.

Un joven de escazos 20 años caminaba cargando una gran mochila y su aspecto era de lo peor, ropa sucia con tierra y otros materiales asquerosos. Su mochila de color café y gris estaba llena de palas pequeñas y materiales de minería.

El joven rubio y cara de idiota caminaba a paso lento, sujetándo bien sus pertenencias ya que en el valle que se había hospedado antes le habían asaltado, quitándole la única esmeralda que llevaba consigo.

**-Ah, espero que aquí sea mejor-**dijo cansado deteniendose a la mitad del bosque mientras se sentaba y buscaba entre sus cosas algo para comer; encontrándose con un emparedado de jamón.

**-¡A comer!-**gritó luego de darle las gracias Kami por la escaza comida que poseía, pero cuando le iba a dar la primera mordida sintió una presencia cerca de él, dejándo el sandwich y tomando un kunai se levantó protegiendo sus cosas, como cualquier otra persona lo haría.

Un chico de aspecto debilucho y asustadizo salió de entre los arbustos a la vista del muchacho rubio. Tenía el cabello gris azulado en una coleta baja y gafas redondas.

**-Lo siento si te alerté-**se disculpó el chico mientras se acercaba sigilosamente al minero.

**-¿Cómo te llamas?-**preguntó el rubio ojiazul.

**-Mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, mucho gusto y por lo que veo eres nuevo en el valle-**saludó mientras tenía la mano levantada hacia su acompañante.

**-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y si soy nuevo de por aquí, normalmente vago por lugares como estos en busca de exóticas gemas-**comentó sonriendole mientras tenían un apretón de manos.

_-"Y pensar que la gema más hermosa está resguardada por un millar de guardias"-_pensó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Naruto agitó su mano frente a Kabuto, y este apenas reaccionó**-Oye amigo, ¿en que estabas pensando?**

Un pequeño sonrojo casi inexistente se movió a sus mejillas de forma instantánea. El Uzumaki sólo rió**-¿y es bonita?**

Yakushi apenas escuchó eso y volteó su cara al ojiazul**-¿perdón?**

**-¿Tu chica es bonita?-**preguntó siendo más directo, a lo que el peligris sólo se sonrojo un poco más de la verguenza-creo que si lo es.

**-¿Quieres que te dé un paseo por el valle?-**preguntó el ojinegro para alejar esa conversación, estaba más que obvio que la chica a quién quería era más que bonita, pero era inalcanzable. _**Literalmente.**_

**-Me gustaría 'ttebayo-**afirmó Naruto mientras guardaba su emparedado en su pantalón.

Al notar como estaba el rubio, Yakushi se alejó un poco-**apestas amigo.**

Un risilla nerviosa salió de los finos labios de Naruto y se rascó la nuca**-pues no he podido bañarme.**

Haciéndo una mueca de asco caminó hasta una pequeña cabaña y Naruto fué tras él**-mira, aseate aqui. Yo iré a hacer algo importante-**dijo al finalmientras le daba una pequeña llave-Si no regreso, buscame en el valle.

El chico sólo sonrió y abrió la puerta con total confianza, algo en él le decía que Kabuto no era un mal sujeto.

Yakushi caminó un poco desapareciendo en la espesura de los árboles...

_La aparición de ese joven le pareció muy extraña. No cualquiera es tan estúpido como para adentrarse en un bosque lleno de platas venenosas y ladrones, o, en peor caso..._

_

Un joven de cabellos negros y reflejos azules caminaba tranquilamente hacia sus hogar, mientras que un par de chicas siempre lo seguían a todos lados y eso ya le estaba hartando.

**-¡Onegai Sasuke-kun!-**gritó una ojiazul de melena rubia mientras prácticamente se le pegaba al brazo izquierdo tratando de que el chico parase, sin éxito alguno.

**-...-**El muchacho seguía caminando sin problema alguno, pero eso cambió cuando la otra chica que acompañaba a la rubia se le pegó del otro brazo.

**-Neee... Sasuke-kun-**siseó disque sensualmente una castaña de moñitos que lo halaba del Sasuke se detuvo, haciéndo que las jóvenes dieran un gritillo de victoria, una victoria falsa.

**-O me dejan en paz, o...-**susurró con ira mientras uno de sus puños se llenaba de energía roja. Ino y Tenten se alejaron de Sasuke como si fuera fuego y corrienron a otro lugar.

Sasuke sonrió con superioridad, ahora iría a entrenar con tranquilidad.

_**FIN DE CAPI 1.**_

_

Ok, muchas gracias por su apoyo en este escrito, la verdad no pensé que le gustaría a alguien.  
>Creo que lo notaron, pero me gustaría preguntarles... ¿qué quizo decir Kabuto cuando le pareció extraña la llegada de Naruto? ¿qué pensaron cuando apareció la frase "o, en peor caso..."? Respondanlo en los reviews, respuestas o comentarios ;*<p>

No leeremos en el capitulo 2.


End file.
